sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Trojan
__TOC__ An apathetic demon that enjoys the simple pleasures of vandalizing property, petty crime, sex, drugs, and partying. His greatest enemy is boredom, and he doesn't care for much except for staying alive, keeping boredom at bay, and showing his loyalty to his cousin, Coman. thumb |right | 150px | Trying to stave off boredom with the blaze demon. Jericho is a tall and lanky guy with a somewhat pointed nose and constantly bored or bothered expression on his face. He's not too fond of his boring natural hair colour, so he usually likes bleaching it to make himself stand out more. He dresses fairly casually, but tends to wear jeans or shorts along with t-shirts all year round because of how hot and humid being in his basement grow-op and drug lab can be. >_> When actually going out to club or party, or hanging around Coman, Jericho will dress up a bit more in order to pass for metrosexual. xD He also happens to like things with neon or eye-catching details, and almost always has his wallet securely fastened on a chain with him. General Personality Alignment: UNE - Utilitarian-Neutral-Evil: The Seducer (tendency to defensiveness and impartiality when Coman's taking charge, the Scholar) Jericho comes off as apathetic to most people. He is usually bored or seems off elsewhere in his head, only to show annoyance when brought back to reality. The exception seems to be when he's actively looking to get laid or when engaged in brainstorming or some scheme with Coman. Some people might say his apathy comes from his drug use, but he's really always been kind of apathetic. If anything, drugs give him punctuated moments of mania and excitement. He doesn't think much of humans.. or demons.. or anything or anything for that matter. They are all equally deserving of his apathy. It just so happens that human ladies are the best and easiest source for sex and energy, so that's who he targets. He doesn't really bother with trying for meta-humans or anything more higher-level because it would likely be more trouble than it's worth. Though he is fairly intelligent, his lack of overall ambition leaves a lot of wasted potential. He's not too interested in family politics or any politics in general, and prefers to focus on the simple, instantly gratifying pleasures in life. He is not much of a long term planner, and leaves most of those types of goals to Coman to decide on while he takes care of minor tasks and keeping himself from becoming bored to death. : Good Traits: intelligent (quick learner and has attention to detail), in control of emotions, good sense of own limitations, tolerant, supportive of people he's close to (mainly Coman), easy-going/laid back, not physically addicted to the drugs he uses : Bad Traits: dismissive, unambitious, not easily motivated, inattentive and aloof, snide and sarcastic, uncaring even to most family members and "friends", low hardship threshold (bails if too much pain, trouble, annoyance, or boredom involved in anything), relies on drugs to cure boredom : Quirks: hates wearing socks or gloves because he doesn't like how they feel, paranoid that some hobo or riffraff will try to make off with his wallet (which he really likes) Hopes : To always be able to live comfortably without being bothered by the world needlessly, for Coman to just relax one day. Fears : Drug lab exploding (with him in it especially), being shot in the wing, becoming a full-blown addict, being surprise-mugged and getting his wallet stolen Memorable Quote(s) * Chill, Coman / Relax Coman. * So gay. * ... *stares blankly in boredom* Family * Mother: Janah Adhir (alive); distant relationship * Father: unknown * Sibling(s): none * Other: :* Asuraj Adhir: maternal grandmother; very strained relationship :* Coman Nader (Black Coma): cousin; close and friendly relationship; loyal to him :* Altaire Niryo (Silver Zodiac): cousin; very distant relationship :* Rammey Amar (Red Flare): cousin once removed; somewhat distant relationship Friends * Coman: has a very close and friendly relationship with him, and shows a lot of loyalty to him despite not always agreeing with his ideas about duty and family * Rammey: somewhat distant relationship with him and his constantly annoyed by his dimwittedness, but has gotten used to hanging around him and enjoys picking on him Enemies * demon hunters * narcs (police who try to crack down on his drug dealing operations) * anyone on Coma's hit list Other Notable Relationships * Altaire: used to be on friendlier terms with Altaire, but since Altaire tried to cut off ties, he has become very distant with him Love Interest He uses girls for sex and amusement, and not much more. Would rather not mess around with meta-humans since they are usually more trouble than they are worth. : Past: Various; no one notable : Current: Various girls * Night Hunter: has been flirting with her Powers & Skills His powers are magical-based an are really more for feeding or to enhance his own mobility to distract, run or hit-and-run. Magic Enhanced Mobility: Ash Trojan can use his mana reserves to give him more speed, agility, and even flight. He is fairly adept at using this skill and can pull off some impressive aerial techniques, including "juggling" a victim in the air. :PROS: : Increases mobility and allows him to traverse almost anywhere with flight at a high speed. Enhances all fighting and evasion abilities. Pretty awesome experience while high. :CONS: : Drains mana reserves over time, which he needs to live. Can only use full abilities for 15 minutes before needing more victims. Spiritual Drain: ' Ash Trojan assaults the victim spiritually and drains them of their energy. This damages a person's spirit or soul over time and can be fatal, not to mention psychologically scarring. :PROS: : Recharges mana reserves. Incapacitates victim (victim usually ends up unconscious or in a coma for at least a few days). :CONS: : Sexual assault required (there's a lot of complicated reasons for this, but just know that this is the only thing that works for incubi). Damages the victim. Best sources are innocent or morally upstanding victims as this is a polar opposite to general demon/incubi nature (more contrast = more power). '''Street Drug Knowledge: ' Ash Trojan has always had an interest in drugs when he first heard about them, and has spent the time to familiarize himself with most of them, including their chemistry. He has been able to grow various mind-altering herbs and even cook up different hard street drugs such as meth. :PROS: : Can make and sell drugs. Can be prepared for their side effects. :CONS: : Not many cons to having knowledge, except that he may be a little overconfident in his ability to handle making ad taking some of the drugs Weapons None unless you count the drugs he's carrying as potential poisons. He may potentially use his lighter to vandalize or hurt someone. Other Equipment Carries a lighter and rolling papers with him as well as various drugs to use and sell. Also carries a cellphone with him to contact clients and phone up people. Fighting Style Hit-and-run, and will aerial-juggle an enemy in the air to keep them disoriented and distracted. : '''Strengths: Fast and intelligent in battle, keeping injuries to himself low wile he confuses the enemy with fast and hard hits. Is a team player and works well with Black Coma. : Weaknesses: ''' Not particularly trained in fighting besides basic punching and kicking. If low on mana, his wings may come out, making him vulnerable as they are very sensitive (a bullet through them can knock him unconscious from the pain). Also has otherwise low tolerance for pain and injury, so quickly retreats. Jericho was born from the union of his succubus mother, Janah Adhir, and a Welsh human male from one of her trips around the world after her eldest sister's death. Janah was not really looking to get pregnant, but she wasn't being very careful as she started using sex as a distraction instead of just for feeding. When she found herself pregnant, she eventually returned to her mother and the rest of her family and gave birth to Jericho. Jericho was then raised as most incubus babies are, feeding on human blood until he reached puberty. However, his mother was not ready to take on the full responsibilities of caring for a child, so she was somewhat distracted and neglectful while raising him, leaving a lot of his care to lesser servants in the Adhir Matriarchy. Despite this, he was never lonely, as he always had Coman around to play with and look up to. The two of them became very close. When the matriarch, Asuraj Adhir, thought it was time to leave the Arabian Peninsula and join her sister in North America, most of the higher ranking members of the Adhir Matriarchy followed her to America, including Jericho and his mother. Coman and Jericho were then introduced to their cousin Rammey. As they were all within a few years of each other, it became expected of them to play, feed, and learn together. Jericho didn't take very quickly to Rammey, as he was still fairly young compared to them, and seemed pretty dumb. However, Coman always made sure to include Rammey in activities, so Jericho eventually got used to the idea that Rammey would be hanging around. Their trio grew when Altaire arrived, and although Coman and Rammey seemed to be more than pleased to have him join, Jericho didn't make much of it and ignored Altaire for the first year or so. He eventually got used to the idea of Altaire being a part of their group as he did Rammey, and even introduced Altaire to many of the videogames Altaire enjoys today. When Jericho hit puberty, he became much more interested in sex and drugs, and started hanging around a much older crowd that used and abused many illegal substances. Jericho was more used as a lookout or runner at first, but as he got more accepted, he became familiar with drug culture and started experimenting with different substances. Although Coman disapproved at first, he was impressed by Jericho's interest and growing entrepreneurship (making and dealing), so he eventually let Jericho do whatever... which is now dealing and cooking up drugs in his mother's basement. Jericho knows that Coman is keeping an eye on him though, so he tries to make sure not to cross any lines that might cause more trouble than it's worth. When Altaire became a source of conflict in the group, Jericho withdrew contact more and more from him, as he didn't want to be involved in the drama. Unfortunately, Coman cared. A lot. And that meant that Jericho had to care at least to the extent that Coman required of him. When not getting high and living in his own mind, Jericho hangs with his cousins, doing whatever Coman thinks is a good idea for the day.. which could be hunting for girls, committing crimes, or investigating interesting phenomena. '''Villainous Motivations: Jericho follows Coman's lead and makes no excuses for the suffering he causes through rape, crime, or murder. Whether he's doing something because he needs to, wants to, or just happened to, makes little to no difference to him. He doesn't try to justify or moralize his actions, and it's quite annoying when someone else tries really hard to. * Why "Ash Trojan"? Because he has ash-coloured hair, plus all them ashes from the blunts he smokes. And Trojan to allude to the Trojan horse as a distraction/invasion (the whole sexual assault thing--plus you know.. the condoms!). It also keeps with the outer-space theme of Silver Zodiac and Black Coma, as a Trojan is a minor planet or natural satellite that shares an orbit with a planet or larger moon, but does not collide with it. In essence, a follower! xD (that's basically what he is, if you think of the matriarch as the sun, Coman as the planet, and Jericho as the one trailing behind Coman). File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Profiles Category:Profile Category:Characters Category:Villain